


Padfoot and his Angel

by AngelMoline96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Snape has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Angel is the daughter of Severus Snape and the youngest Potions Master to teach at Hogwarts even younger than her father was when he started teaching.  One Day while she was in Diagon Alley getting supplies she ran into the one and only Sirius Black. What happens when they start to fall in love? Will they be able to make it as a couple or will it come crashing down?
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Angel and Padfoot meet

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. this is a story about Sirius Black and one of my Original Character's Angel Snape. i really hope you enjoy it. please comment and review thank you

Chapter 1: Angel and Padfoot meet

Angel’s POV:

I was walking through Diagon Alley trying to find all the potions ingredients. I decided to go to The Apothecary and try my luck there. As I walked around the store I started thinking about this school year and wondering if I’ll ever be able to live up to my father’s name. I sighed as I got all my ingredients and paid before I left the store and went to go get new robes knowing I couldn’t wear the burnt ones from last year. On my way to the robe shop, I was in my own little world when I suddenly bumped into someone.

“Oh I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” I said as I looked up and saw a guy standing there. He was a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, medium, lustrous black hair, which sometimes appears light in the sun, striking grey eyes, and an air of "casual elegance". This vestige of aristocratic beauty. I knew right away it was none other than Sirius Black. I was a little shocked everyone thought he was dead including myself.

“It’s alright miss, it was my fault,” he said with a smile.

“You’re Sirius Black, I thought you were dead,” I said as I soon realized how it may have sounded. “Sorry that was rude” I blushed and mentally cursed myself a bit.

“Well I was,” he confessed “ but somehow when Voldemort died, I was somehow brought back.” he said with a shrug.

“Well you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Oh forgive me. My name is Angel.” I said holding out my hand for him to shake it. He took my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Angel.” I blushed and looked at our hands.

“T-the pleasure is all mine Sirius,” I said, smiling softly.

“All my life I have heard great things about you and wished I could have met you in person,” I admitted sheepishly. He chuckled and I looked at him confused.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, some people still don’t like me so it's a nice change to hear that some people still do.” 

“Well Harry and I got pretty close during the war a-and after I lost my father,” I said looking down.

“I’m so sorry to hear that you lost your father,” he said and I looked up at him.

“Thank you, he was the best father I could have asked for.”

“You mentioned that you know my godson, how is he doing?” he asked and I noticed he looked worried.

“Well, he and Ginny got married a couple of years ago and have three kids now.”

“I’ve missed a lot more than I thought I did.” his face gave a soft smirk as he gave a quiet sigh.

“You could always go visit or I could go with you,” I suggested and he smiled.

“I would like that,” he said and I nodded.

“I should just send him a message letting him know we’re coming.” he nodded and I walked a little ways away and sent him a Patronus message letting him know I was coming with someone and he and his kids couldn’t say anything about who my father was. I didn’t want Sirius to hate me because he and my father hated each other. After I was done I walked back over to Sirius and held out my hand to him.

Sirius’s POV:

I took her hand and smiled softly. She was so nice to me, that was something I haven’t really gotten in a long time. We walked a little way before she looked at me and smiled a little.

“From here we have to apparate to his house.” 

“Alright, I’ll hold onto your hand tightly,” I said knowing I could trust her despite just meeting her only but a short time ago.

“Just don’t let go,” she said and I held her hand tightly as we apparated. In seconds we were in front of a house and I looked around a little surprised.

“We’re in Godric's Hollow,” I said and she nodded.

“Yes, Harry wanted to return to the place he was born.” 

“I’m a little nervous about seeing him again,” I admitted and she squeezed my hand comfortingly.

“It’s gonna be ok. He’s missed you.” I took a deep breath and nodded.

“Let’s go.” I said as she nodded and we walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and I tried to keep calm. A few minutes later the door opened and there stood my godson. He looked even more like his father now that he was older but also nothing like him too.

“Hello Harry,” I said and smiled.

“S-sirius? H-how is this possible?” he asked surprised and I shrugged.

“Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is after Voldemort was defeated I was somehow brought back.” I repeated the story I told Angel, 

“But after I was brought back I went into hiding not really sure if I had been proven innocent or not so I sorta just now returned to the wizarding world. I should have tried to find you after I returned but I couldn’t face you after everything I left you to handle on your own.” I said with a look of remorse. 

“ I really am sorry Harry.” I said before I was cut off as he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly. He then pulled back and smiled.

“I’m glad you’re back, I've missed you. Plus now you can meet my kids.” 

“I would love to meet your kids. Angel told me you and Ginny had gotten married and had kids.” i said and saw him flinch slightly at the mention of Ginny.

“I-i guess I hadn’t gotten around to tell Angel this yet but Ginny and I got a divorce a few months ago.” I hugged him and he looked up surprised.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I know that must be hard.”


	2. Chapter 2: Catching up with Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius catches up with Harry

Chapter 2: Catching up with Harry

APOV:

“Why didn’t you tell me Harry? I could have been there to help you and the kids.” I asked worried.

“I didn’t want to bother you with this, you’ve been so busy yourself lately i didn’t want to add to it. B-besides i had someone helping me.” he said blushing slightly.

“Really? Who?” 

“Why don’t you both come in and we can all talk.” he said, leading us inside. I walked inside and was immediately tackled by a little girl with red hair. 

“Aunt Angel you’re here!” Lily said as I hugged her close to me.

“It's nice to see you too Lily.” I said and looked up at Harry and he smiled.

“I see she hasn’t changed much.”

“Yeah she’s still her hyper self.” Harry said and I sat down putting Lily on my lap.

From behind Harry peeked a pair of bright green eyes, Sirius couldn’t help, but flinch as he thought about the original owner of those green eyes, Harry's mother and his friend Lily Evans. The eyes echoed in Harry were passed down to his youngest son.

“Say hi Al, it’s alright.” Harry urged as the boy stepped out from behind Harry. 

“Sirius, this is my youngest son Albus.” Harry said as the boy waved shyly. From a room out of view a crash came echoing through the house when a teenage boy whipped around the corner on a broom. I could see Sirius gasp, as James Sirius came tearing through the house on his broom, as usual. 

"James, come here there's someone you should meet." I said as he skidded to a stop dismounting from his broom as he ran a hand through his messy dark hair. I grabbed Sirius by the arm, I could feel him shaking. 

"Who'd ya bring Angel?" He asked as Harry smiled. 

"James, meet your name sake Sirius Black." Harry said as the lanky boy eyed him up skeptically. 

"You sure it's really him? Looks kinda young. 'Sides didn't he die when you were a kid dad?" He asked as Sirius looked at his shoes. I could tell that he was anxious and confused by young James' questioning.

"How about you and Albus help Angel make some tea and we can all have a long chat, how does that sound?" Harry asked as his oldest son shrugged, rolling his eyes. 

"Beats having to degnome the garden again." He said I set Lily down ushering Albus into the kitchen giving Sirius's hand a quick squeeze as a blonde haired man walked out of a room rubbing his eyes. 

"Harry, Darling? I didn't know we'd be expecting company, if I had I would have not taken a nap after lunch." The man said kissing Harry's cheek before hugging me. 

"Angel it's been a long time, you are looking well." He said as I hugged him back messing up his pale blonde hair. 

"You as well Draco, you remember Harry's godfather Sirius Black, right?"

“Yes I do, I'm glad you’re back.” Draco said smiling nervously.

“I am as well but I do have to ask when did you and my godson get together? I thought you hated each other.” Harry blushed a little.

“W-well we sorta did at first," Harry started, 

"But as we got older it turned into something else. But I was also in love with Ginny and we ended up married and had three beautiful children." Draco soon spoke up,

"and I got married and had a son. Scorpius is out right now with George" he finished. 

"when Ginny and I started to fall out of love I started spending more time with Draco and once both our divorces were finalized we sorta ended up together.” Harry said with an endearing smile at Draco who reciprocated it.

“Well I'm glad you are happy Harry that’s all i care about.” Sirius said as Harry beamed taking Draco’s hand which was resting on his shoulder. 

“So Draco, how is your sister Sydney? She hasn’t answered any of my letters.” I said as I sat down pulling Sirius next to me.

“Sydney is doing well, she and Remus are traveling still, they should be back before the school year starts. You know Remus he’s excited to be teaching again especially now that Sydney is helping him.” I smiled.

“Yes Remus is a lot happier now that he found Sydney.” I said.

“Wait Remus got married?” Sirius asked and I nodded. 

“A few months ago actually. He’s really happy with her.” 

“I never thought Remus would let anyone get close to him. He’s always been afraid of hurting the ones he loved.” I took Sirius’s hand in mine.

“Well after the war a lot changed for him.” 

“W-what do you mean? What happened?”

“Well after he met Sydney and they fell in love he had asked me to help him find a cure.” 

“S-so he’s no longer a werewolf.”

“Well it took me a while to find a cure but i finally found it and after he took it, he looked a lot better and he felt a lot better too. After that he asked Minerva if he could return as the Defense Against the Dark arts teacher and she hired him.” I said smiling and Sirius smiled too.

“Well I'm so happy for him, i’ll have to meet Sydney as well as see Mooney again.”

“We can do that as soon as they get back.” 

“You said Sydney was your sister Draco. I didn’t know you had a sister.”

“Well, she’s actually my adopted sister. Her name is Sydney Parker. She went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She’s the best sister i could ever ask for.” 

“She’s also my best friend as well. We met while I was there for a year, that is before I transferred to Hogwarts.” 

“Wait, you met my sister at Beauxbatons? No scratch that you went to Beauxbatons?” Draco asked, surprised. I nodded smirking.

“I’m surprised Sydney never told you about our wild adventures.”

“She’s never mentioned them.” 

“I’d love to hear some of those stories.” Sirius said looking at me.

“Maybe some other time i’ll tell them.” I said with a small smile not wanting to get into my history just yet.


	3. Moony and Sydney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short i promise the next one will be longer

Chapter 3: Moony and Sydney

APOV: (a week later)

Sirius and I had been spending a lot of time together lately, mostly just getting to know each other and catching him up on what all had happened while he was gone. Today I promised I would take him to visit Remus and Sydney since they just got back from their trip. I was a little nervous on how this was gonna go. I just hope that he doesn’t find out who my dad was. I just don’t want him to hate me. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked downstairs. As I got downstairs I saw Sirius already there and I smiled. 

“Hey Sirius, how are you?” I asked walking over and hugging him.

SIrius’s POV:

I hugged Angel back, blushing not really sure why being around her always made me feel all warm inside. As she pulled away and went to grab her wand, I noticed what she was wearing and couldn’t help but think how much that outfit suited her. She wore a white tank top with tight black leather pants,a leather like jacket with a grey hood and black 3-inch heeled boots. And her hair in a ponytail just brought it all together.

“Does Remus know we’re coming?” I asked trying not to stare at her anymore.

“Yes, he and Sydney are expecting us and Moony wanted you to know that he’s making your favorite food.” Angel said and I smiled.

“Alright.” I said taking her hand in mine.

“I'm ready when you are Ang.” She blushed and we apparrated to Remus’s house. I took a deep breath trying to steady myself some and knocked on the door. Ange gave my hand a little squeeze and I instantly felt better. The door opened and I looked up to see a woman standing there. She has long blonde hair,beautiful brown eyes. She is of relatively average height with a slightly muscular build. This had to be Sydney. 

“Angel it's so good to see you again.”she said and hugged her before hugging me.

“And Sirius, it's so good to meet you. Remus talks about you a lot.” I smiled hugging her back awkwardly. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Sydney, Angel has told me a lot about you and caught me up on what I have missed.” I said as she led us inside the house.

“Please make yourself at home. Remus will be here shortly, he had to go pick up a couple of things for the new school year.” I nodded and sat down, Angel sitting next to me and I smiled.

“I’m glad Remus gets to teach again. I know he loved it a lot.” I said as Sydney sat on the couch across from us. 

“I am too, I enjoy watching him teach. Speaking of teaching do you know if Charlie and Samantha are coming back to teach this year?” Sydney asked Angel and she nodded.

“Yes, they are excited to return as Care of Magical creatures, they are also bringing their son Nikolai now that he’s three and when they are teaching Harry is going to watch him.”

“Wait, Samantha Lockwood? As in James’ niece?” I asked, shocked.

“Yes, she and Charlie Weasley got married a few years ago.” Angel explained.

“Samantha is my other best friend. She and Sydney are basically my sisters.” 

“I’ve missed more than I thought I had,” I said looking down. Angel took my hand and I looked up.

“You’re here now, that's all that matters.” she said and kissed my cheek. I smiled a little and nodded.

“You’re right.” 

Angel’s POV:

I smiled knowing I was able to help calm Sirius down. A few seconds later we heard the door open and Remus walked in. I smiled as he walked in. He really looks better since I found a cure. His hair that was once speckled with grey is now back to a light brown,he had a thin moustache, he stood up tall at his full six feet,two inches height. His brown eyes held light and happiness again. Plus he didn’t wear his patched up clothes anymore he was more confident. He wore a white dress shirt,black dress pants and black shoes. I’m really happy he’s happy again.

“Hey Remus, you look happy.” I said smiling and he nodded. Sirius stood up and hugged his best friend.

“I’ve missed you old friend.”Sirius said as Remus hugged him back.

“I’ve missed you too Padfoot.” I smiled as Remus sat next to Sydney and Sirius sat next to me.

“So what’s new with you guys?” I asked and Sydney and Remus looked at each other smiling. I looked at them curiously.

“What’s with the smiles guys?” I asked and they turned and looked at us.

“Well, we haven’t told anyone yet, not even Harry or Draco so you guys are the first to know.”Remus said, taking Sydney’s hand in his.

“What is it?” Sirius asked confused.

“Remus and I are going to have a baby.” Sydney said and I smiled hugging her.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” I said hugging Remus.

“As am I.” Sirius said as he hugged Remus and then Sydney.

“We want you guys to be the godparents.” Sydney said. I smiled and looked at Sirius and saw he was smiling too.

“I’d be honored Sydney.”

“We both will.” I kissed his cheek and he blushed. 

“I’m honestly excited about this school year.” Remus said with a smile and I shook my head.

“Please tell me you aren’t doing the boggart lesson again.” I said and he smiled sheepishly.

“I was planning on starting with that and then teaching the Patrons charm as well.” he admitted and I couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well I really hope it goes better this year.” I said smiling.


	4. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
